


Liquid

by cherrypinup



Category: Hard Core Logo (1996)
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3145940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrypinup/pseuds/cherrypinup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy talks about what happened *that night*. Graphic, non-con due to drunkenness. Mentions of Joe's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liquid

I'm really feeling those last few slugs of whiskey. It wasn't even the good stuff. Just something to guzzle 'til it was gone. I know I'm weaving a little there but my buddy won't let me fall. Never has before anyway. That's Joe for ya. Mr. Dependable, NOT. Ha. I think I must be really wasted here. Anywho, I'm here, sweating like a dog wishes he could, figure a shower sounds like a good idea. Get rid of that stink on me. I must smell like a barroom floor after last call. 

So I get myself all cleaned up. Nice and squeaky, or at least as clean as I can manage in my state of non-sobriety. Slide myself, real slow-like, out of the bathroom and pour onto the bed. Joe's still here somewhere. I can feel him watching me but it's not like he's never seen me in all my glory before. I mean shit, we went through puberty together. All that lookin' then pretending your not and crap. Whatever. 

So, here I am. Face down on some cheap bedspread in another cheap motel. I'm layin' here just kinda sloshing around in a liquid haze when I hear Joe swear. I thought he was sitting in the chair across the room, but it sounds like he's right behind me. I try to turn my head but it feels like my brain is going to slide out my ear if I move. That's okay. I'll just lay here. I'm sure he can figure out his own self. 

That is until I feel his hand slide up the inside of my thigh. I'm pretty sure I didn't do anything heavier than drink tonight, but that hand feels awfully real and my Joe wouldn't do that. I mean sure we fooled around once when we were like. . . I don't know. . . kids. You expect me to remember that shit? It's not like it was. . . real or anything. So anyway, I'm layin' there. I'm tryin' not to move or my sloshing brain's gonna start oozing and my best friends hand has just reached my ass. I need to start paying more attention. 

It feels kinda good to have someone touch me who knows me. I know that's an odd thought but, it's just been so fucking long. Groupies and whores don't count. They're good for a quickie but there's just nothing there. Not like there would be something there with Joe but. . . oh, I don't know where I'm going with this. I think I lost my train of thought. There defiantly must be some kind of drug runnin' in my veins. 

My head finally clears enough that I can hear Joe. He's talkin' real low-like. Goin' on something about beautiful and sexy and shit like that. There was my name in there a few times. A real sexy soundin' "Billy". I never thought he had it in 'im. Not that I thought about Joe like that or anything. It's just he's so. . . full of anger and shit. Like he don't let no one see inside him. I guess I should feel special. I don't know. 

So, I can feel him moving closer 'til he's kneeling on the bed between my legs. I still haven't moved much, but now I'm thinkin' maybe it's cause it feels nice. Not like I'm queer or nothin' just somthin' real for once. 

His hands, he's usin' both now, slide up and he's got two handfuls of my ass. Bet he's a happy pup. Hey, I know I got a great ass. So, he's got both hands down there kneedin' and massagin' and he starts pushing my cheeks open and closed. Open and closed. Over and over until I can feel his breath at my asshole. It's a little weird but with how I'm feeling right now, I just don't care. 

Then he stops talking and I can feel him leaning real close. I have a good idea of what he's going to do, but at the same time I'm having a hard time wrapping my brain around it. That is until I feel it. His tongue is cooler than I would expect, but then he's put it on a very hot place. At first he just licks me a little. Like he's not sure he wants to do this. Then all of a sudden it's like a dam breaks and he's at me like a wild man. He's groanin' and slurpin' and pushin' his tongue inside of me and it just feels so fucking great that I think I start moaning too. It's hard to tell with all the noise he makes. 

I never felt anything quite like it. Never really thought about how sensitive it might be down there. It feels so good that even in my overly-inebriated state I started getting hard. So what do I do? Like a good little boy I spread my legs wider and push my ass back at him. I think that he starts shaking. I know I'll have bruises on my thighs the next morning from his fingers squeezin' me so hard. 

Well, it was about that time that all that slip-slidin' that is going on in my head started moving all over my body. I mean I've had some pretty fantastic sex in my life, but this is an all over experience. Joe starts working one of his hands around to where his tongue is, then sliding a finger in me. Sparks start shooting off out of my head. My cock feels like it's gonna explode if he just touches me once. So, he keeps workin' at me 'til he's got a couple of fingers in. Then he backs his mouth off. It takes me a few to figure out that it's only his hand there. I think about pulling all the liquid haze back up to my brain so I can maybe form some words to ask him what the *fuck* he thinks he's doin' by backing off now, when I hear him. He's spitting again, but it's not landing on me so I can only imagine by the slick sound of him rubbing his cock that he's lubing himself up. That thought makes the sparks start again. 

I do get kind of nervous though. I mean we've shared some girls a few times and, while he wasn't huge, he wasn't too little. I decide, oh well - not like I can do anything about it now anyway. 'Specially seein' as how he's pulled out his fingers and I can feel the head of his cock pushin' at my hole. 

He doesn't ram me like I'd kind of expected. Just starts rockin' close then away, rubbin' his mushroom around in a circle. The rhythm is slow and I can hear him singin' real low under his breath. Nothin' I've ever heard before, but who knows. Maybe it'll be a hit single. Then he stops. Movin'. . . singin'. . . everything. He's laying on me in a full body way and just squeezing me with is arms. I know he must be all the way in me and just that thought makes my cock get harder. 

He's still shaking a bit and making soft moans in my ear. I think that sound is the most erotic thing I've ever heard. He slides his hands up my arms until his are over mine. Then he laces our fingers together and pushes his hips. The slosh in my body lights up like electricity across water. It's so good. Beyond words kind of good. I must make some real serious noises 'cause he chuckles in that breathy way of his then licks my ear. Shivers race down my spine at the sound. 

Then he gets his knees under 'im and uses his cock in my ass to get me to put my own knees under me. There I am with my face shoved down and my ass in the air and his body covering every inch of mine. He starts rocking slow, but by the sounds of his breath in my ear, I know it won't last long for either of us. 

He lets go of my hands and puts his on my ass spreading me even wider so he can watch himself fucking me. Because we are lying sideways on the bed and my eyes are adjusted to the low light I can see us in the mirror across the room. We're fuckin' *hot* if I do say so myself. He starts moving faster and faster until he's fucking me so hard I feel like my back will break in half. He reaches down along the back of my thigh and squeezes my cock once and that's all it takes. I probably scare the pigeons off the roof three stories up with the sounds that come out of me. I know I'm not alone in the noise though so I'm not too embarrassed. I can feel my ass squeezing his cock in the pulses that are shooting the come out of me. He slams home a few more times then holds me to him as tight as possible and I can feel his own pulses inside of me. If I hadn't come before, I would right then. 

Guess I fell asleep, 'cause I wake up the next day with the sun shining bright and my head feeling like it's been split in two then shit on. I roll over and think about the night before. My best friend fucked me. The thought is strange but not too bad. My body aches in a way it never has before. Starting to think about getting Joe to try it again, when I'm sober though. 

After I shower I go looking for the guys. They're all together in Pipe and John's room. When I walk in they're laughing in a very uncomfortable way. Joe has his back to me so he doesn't see me come in. He's telling them about last night. How he was so wasted, he wasn't sure what he was fucking. Imagine his surprise that I put out like all his other groupies. 

 

 

 

That was the end of Hard Core Logo. Oh, sure we had the big fights. Strung things along for a while. We even did that farce of a reunion tour. The one where at the end Joe blew his fucking brains out for the camera. Asshole. I know he loved me. Even though he didn't know how to say it. He was so fucked up, from the very beginning. I would have told him I was leaving. Just not before his big final gig. I wanted to give him that at least. I could give him my love and my body, I just couldn't give him myself. Well, I'm sure he'll be waiting for me in whatever passes for the afterlife for a couple of queer-ass, punk rockers. I'll give him hell when I see him. Might even let him fuck me again.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [Dark Side of Fixtion](http://darksideoffixtion.tumblr.com/).


End file.
